


First Impressions

by SeaWraith46



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWraith46/pseuds/SeaWraith46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's parents' weekend while Carmilla is tied to the chair and Papa Hollis comes for a surprise visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic based on a prompt I got from tumblr. Just a little canon divergence during season 1 while Laura has Carmilla tied to a chair.

Laura grabbed the cup of blood and held it underneath Carmilla’s nose, letting out a frustrated groan when Carmilla turned her head away.

“Oh come _on_! Just tell me what I want to know! Then I can untie you and you can have as much blood as you want,” Laura whined as she walked over to her desk and set the cup down next to her computer. “From the cup, I mean. Not from me.”

Carmilla snorted, then outright laughed when Laura glared at her. “That scrunched-up face you make when you’re angry is still hilarious, cupcake.”

Laura rolled her eyes as she sat down on her stool again. “It’s been three days. Just talk already.”

“You can’t keep me tied up forever, you know,” Carmilla said, half of her mouth twitching into a lopsided smile when Laura put her face in her hands. “And besides, it’s parents' weekend. Aren’t you worried about your dad showing up?”

“Pfft, no,” Laura said as she lifted her head and pushed her hair away from her face. “He’d definitely tell me if he was coming.”

There was a knock at the door and they both turned to stare at it, Laura in confusion and Carmilla with mild amusement.

“Uh, wait, don’t come—“ Laura said as the door swung open to reveal a short, balding man with a huge smile on his face.

“Hi, honey!” the man in the doorway said. “Surprise! My boss gave me a few days off so I decided to come to parents’ weekend!”

“Dad!” Laura squeaked. She jumped off her stool and attempted to hide Carmilla behind her body but her dad’s eyes flicked to Carmilla before she could get there.

The room was silent for a moment as the three of them stared at each other. Until Carmilla started laughing so hard that she probably would have fallen off her chair if it weren’t for the ropes holding her there.

“Laura…” her dad began slowly, “Who is this?”

“This is my roommate, Carmilla,” Laura said. She glanced at Carmilla, who had calmed her laughter and was now watching the proceedings with a huge grin, and scowled at her.

“Hi, Carmilla,” Laura’s dad said, giving Carmilla a small wave. “Why is she tied to a chair?”

“She’s tied to a chair because she’s a v—“ Laura snapped her mouth shut and her dad gave her a quizzical look.

“Yes, Laura, why am I tied to a chair?” Carmilla asked, earning a glare from Laura.

“We were just…I mean we…I was trying to…” Laura trailed off, looking helplessly from her dad to Carmilla.

Carmilla started sniggering and Laura had to resist the urge to smack her arm.

Laura’s dad cleared his throat, staring pointedly at the ceiling. “I think I get it, Laura.”

“What?” Laura and Carmilla asked in unison.

“I think I understand what the two of you were…up to,” Laura’s dad said, still not making eye contact with Laura or Carmilla. “I saw some older students offering campus tours on my way here so I’m going to go on one of those while you two…get your story straight.”

He backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“He thought we were…what?” Laura turned to Carmilla, who started laughing again when she saw Laura’s confused expression. 

“Just think about it a little harder, sweetheart,” Carmilla said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“He thought…oh my god.” Laura’s eyes went wide, her cheeks starting to burn with embarrassment.

“You know, now that he’s gone…” Carmilla said, scooting her chair closer to Laura and leaning in so their faces were just inches apart. “We could just do what he thinks we’re doing.”

“Sometimes I really, _really_ don’t like you,” Laura said, shoving Carmilla away from her as Carmilla all but cackled.


End file.
